


Klid po bouři

by Marzyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Soulmates, Surprised Sally Donovan, Walks In The Park
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzyn/pseuds/Marzyn
Summary: Čekal je klidný den, před Vánoci si jej konečně mohli dovolit, a neměli tak kam spěchat. To uznal dokonce i Sherlock po dvoutýdenním pronásledování vraha, kterým se nakonec ukázalo být rozkošné černobílé kotě. Holmes jej po rozřešení případu adoptoval.





	Klid po bouři

Zavrtěl se, protáhl si na nohách jeden prst po druhém a pak zabořil hlavu do krku svého přítele. Sluneční paprsky, tak neobvyklé pro Anglii, jej lechtaly na polonahém těle, když tiše procital. Oči ještě zavřené, poslouchal pravidelné hluboké oddechování vedle sebe a na rtech mu hrál mírný úsměv. Miloval rána jako byla tahle. Když se výjimečně probudil první, když za to nemohl vyzvánějící telefon nebo nějaký šílený vrah toužící je oba zabít nedostatkem spánku.

Vedle sebe zaslechl tiché mumlání následované rychlým polibkem do vlasů, a jeho úsměv zabořený do Sherlockova krku se rozzářil o něco víc. Otevřel oči, odtáhl se, aby se podíval na druhého muže, a s tichou radostí přitom zašeptal: „Dobré ráno.“

„Dobré ráno i tobě,“ odpověděl mu Sherlock a věnoval mu cudný polibek na rty. Druhý, třetí, než se rozhodl, že tohle ráno by bylo ještě lepší, kdyby donutil Johna mírně pootevřít rty a… _ah_, ano, přesně takhle. Chvíli se oba k sobě jen tiskli, naprosto spokojení tam, kde byli. Čekal je klidný den, před Vánoci si jej konečně mohli dovolit, a neměli tak kam spěchat. To uznal dokonce i Sherlock po dvoutýdenním pronásledování vraha, kterým se nakonec ukázalo být rozkošné černobílé kotě. Holmes jej po rozřešení případu adoptoval.

Jakmile se konečně vymotali z pokrývek, lehce zardělí a nekonečně šťastní, bylo teprve lehce po osmé ráno. John na sebe navlékl první triko, které našel v šuplíku, kdyby se po bytě náhodou pohybovala paní Hudsonová. Ne snad, že by tu všetečnou dámu, která strkala nos do jejich soukromého života, mohl vyděsit, kdyby odešel vařit snídani jen v boxerkách, ale na její vševědoucí pohledy neměl v sobě dostatek denní dávky kofeinu. Sherlock se zavřel v koupelně, odkud se už za chvíli ozýval zvuk tekoucí vody.

Když sešel nejznámější konzultující detektiv po pár minutách dolů, do nosu jej udeřila vůně čerstvých toastů a černého čaje. Ještě než se ovšem posadil ke stolu, postavil se za Johna a věnoval mu jeden nebo dva polibky na skráň. Miloval jeho tiché vrnění, kdykoliv se rozhodl sám začít jakýkoliv fyzický kontakt, a naučil se to dělat častěji jen proto, aby mohl poslouchat a vidět a _cítit_. Ve skutečnosti však bylo neskutečně zajímavé, jak rychle se pro ně jejich vztah stal naprosto běžný. Nepotřebovali se sžívat měsíce. Po onom předposledním případu, kdy John málem přišel o život, došlo k hádce, při které John práskl dveřmi a rozbil svůj oblíbený hrneček a někde mezi tím mu vyznal lásku – a Sherlock poklekl vedle něj, když sbíral střepy, zoufale jej políbil a svět se pro ně oba zase začal točit.

Dnes měli v plánu se vydat ven. Neměli na to čas už týdny a oběma jim chyběly dlouhé procházky, při kterých se jenom drželi za ruce, občas prohodili pár slov a nemuseli se zajímat o kolemjdoucí, kteří se stejně tak nezajímali o ně. Londýn pro to byl jako stvořený.

Oba tiše snídali, zatímco se ze spodního bytu ozýval oblíbený televizní pořad paní Hudsonové. Ten však nevnímali. Každý z nich se toulal ve své vlastní hlavě. John přemýšlel o příštím týdnu, protože slíbil navštívit sestru a zoufale se z toho chtěl vyvléct, zatímco Sherlock v duchu analyzoval možnosti, jak se dostat k dalšímu orgánu, který by ve své soukromé laborce mohl rozpitvat. Možná by mohla pomoct Molly…?

Po dopití posledního loku čaje se Sherlock zcela dobrovolně pustil do mytí nádobí. Naučil se to dělat ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že pokud Johnovi pomůže, dostane ho dřív na gauč k televizi, dřív se mu bude moct uvelebit hlavou v klíně a dřív se mu John bude jemně probírat vlasy, zatímco se bude snažit věnovat stejnou pozornost filmu i Sherlockovi. Sherlock ji vždy věnoval Johnovi a jeho výrazům. Filmy, které vybíral, byly prostě nudné.

Nemohl se dočkat, až si konečně obleče svůj kabát, políbí Johna ve dveřích jejich bytu tak, aby jim celá ulice mohla jen závidět, popadne ho za ruku a beze spěchu se vydají k Regent’s Parku. Spokojeně utřel poslední talíř a uložil ho do druhé poličky. Zkontroloval lednici, jeho poslední experiment v ní pokračoval podle plánu, několik druhů plísní se postupně utvářelo na různých druzích sýrů. Od doby, co se o jídlo začal zajímat víc, aby měl Johna víc pro sebe (protože Johnovu pozornost nemohly odvádět ani přízemní lidské potřeby), udělali kompromis a vyhradili na jeho experimenty jednu jedinou poličku. V těch zbylých si všiml docházejícího mléka a prošlého jogurtu, který chtěl prvně vyhodit, ale nakonec ho přesunul vedle jeho nepoživatelných sýrů. Bude se hodit.

„Sherlocku, nevíš, kam jsem dal klíče?“ ozvalo se za ním.

„Máš je nahoře v pracovně,“ odvětil a otočil se. John před ním stál oblečený a připravený jít. Usmál se na něj, než jeho partner znovu zmizel na schodech. Z jeho ložnice, která byla menší, ale bylo v ní více světla, se před nějakým časem rozhodli udělat pracovnu. John se definitivně a konečně nastěhoval do jeho postele a v bytě neměli takový nepořádek, protože se naučili všechno, co už nepotřebovali – materiály ke starým případům a zbytečnosti a dopisy od Lestradea a Mycrofta – přesunout tam. Paní Hudsonová je alespoň co den nehubovala, že zakopává o půl roku staré dokumenty k dávno vyřešeným vraždám.

O chvíli později bylo na schodech opět slyšet dupání, tentokrát doprovázené cinkáním klíčů. Johnovi zářily oči, když si jej Sherlock přeměřil jemným úsměvem; vzácným, ale ne tak moc od doby, co byli konečně spolu. Před vrhnutím se do víru předvánočního Londýna se ještě rozloučili s paní Hudsonovou, která jim přišla popřát dobré ráno.

„Další případ, chlapci?“

„Jdeme se projít, paní Hudsonová. Už dlouho jsme nebyli,“ odvětil John a něžně palcem třel Sherlockovu dlaň.

„Užijte si to, moji milí,“ potutelně se usmála a vrátila se zpátky ke svému pořadu v televizi. John protočil oči, protože vynechal ranní kávu, a otevřel dveře, aby mohli společně vyjít na ulici.

Ne, že by stačili udělat jediný krok ven, když jim do zorného pole vpadla jedna otravná a velmi kudrnatá ženská. Povzdechli si současně.

„Ah, magore, díky bohu, Greg tě shání už od rána, našli jsme mrtvého muže na břehu Temže a-“ spustila na ně hned po otevření seržantka Donovanová, která zjevně přešlapovala před jejich vchodem kdovíjak dlouho, ale ztichla, když si všimla jejich blízkosti a propletených prstů.

„Čemu nerozuměl na větě _Zítra nepracuji_, Donovanová?“ zvedl obočí Sherlock a ignoroval její překvapený výraz. Pravděpodobně chtěla vyštěknout něco o jeho vztahu k mrtvolám a zabíjení, ale John na ni vrhl naprosto nehodláme-o-tom-diskutovat pohled a když se konečně nadechla připravená vést řeč o důležitosti policejní práce a o Sherlockově naprosté zbytečnosti, navzdory tomu, že si ho ke každému případu žádá Lestrade, naklonil se detektivní konzultant k Johnovi, uchopil jeho tvář do dlaní a věnoval mu polibek.

Byl to ten nejněžnější polibek, který kdy viděla, ačkoli by to nepřiznala ani za trojnásobné zvýšení platu – ne však, že by to pod Lestradovým vedením hrozilo. Když se ti dva od sebe konečně odtáhli, věnovali si potutelný úsměv a s naprostou ignorací seržantky vyrazili směrem k parku. Navzdory tomu, že nespěchali, sbírala Sally Donovanová svou čelist z chodníku ještě ve chvíli, kdy už byli dávno z jejího dohledu.


End file.
